comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kinetic
Retired Marvel OC Special: Kinetic is currently operating as an undercover Avenger, stationed in Madripoor. Ethan Webb is a quiet young artist living in NYC. Not much is known about him other than the fact that he occasionally goes out to set up a little drawing space to make some cash. He's got a website too where he sells art. These days he works at the Atomic Planet Comics in the city. The young hero Kinetic often is seen flying around NYC. He's very pro-mutant and makes no attempts to hide the fact that he's a mutant or his extreme distaste for groups like the Friends of Humanity or terrorist mutants. He is the first mutant invited to join the Avengers and gathered quite the fan following among humans and mutants alike. The Major was an alias used by Kinetic when the Avengers were disbanded though few know that. He was a patriotically themed armored hero who claimed to be inspired by the Avengers and was a founding member of the New Warriors. He was a very outspoken supporter of mutant-human relations, civil rights for all, and was generally liked by the public. He is believed to have died at the hands of a Doombot. Background Ethan Webb's life has never been easy. He was the middle child with twin older brothers and a younger sister. His mother was a gambling addict and his father an insurance salesman. His brothers were both sports stars and interested in 'man stuff' like mechanics and football. Ethan was more interested in art, hockey, and reading about the heroes of the old days like Captain America. This got him ignored by his father a lot. The kids are school weren't all that nice to Ethan either but he thankfully avoided getting beaten up. He just never felt like he belonged. After his mother's gambling debts got the family into financial trouble, Ethan and the family moved to New York City. It was here that some more major events happened to Ethan. His mother developed a gambling problem that put his family into financial trouble. Ethan was also given his first WACOM drawing tablet which allowed him to become introduced to a website where he could display his art. Shortly after that, he found that people liked it and wanted more. Some were even willing to commission him for specific pieces. And while it did take him some getting used to, Ethan has been able to make a decent amount of money with his artwork that he's used to both help his family and pay for a few things for himself. Around age thirteen, things got really strange for Ethan. Life was odd enough as he started to realize he was just as attracted to his male classmates as the female ones. But with the sudden manifestation of his mutant powers, he was even more different. While others might have tried to hide away from the power or go on some kind of villainous rampage, Ethan had other plans. He began training himself, working to not only get his powers under control but to make sure he could use them effectively. One or twice he'd stop some petty crime but it wasn't his primary focus. He wanted to get better and be ready to be a superhero just like Captain America was. News of Mutant Terrorism spurred him further. He became determined to prove that mutants were better than that. That they were nothing to fear and could be helpful. The whole while, he paid close attention to the news and admired the heroes he often saw reports of. When he turned 17, Ethan's life changed again. His little sister caught him on a date with a guy and ran to tell their parents. The resulting fight was a loud one and tested Ethan's restraint quite a bit. Before he could be shipped off to some camp, the artist got himself legally emancipated. With a little help from a sympathetic city employee, Ethan got himself a tiny apartment. He lived there as he finished highschool and continued to train his abilities. News of Captain America's return and the formation of the Avengers filled Ethan with even more drive to be a hero. He made himself a costume and set out to be a superhero, making more and more appearances in public being as helpful as he can even if he does make a few mistakes here and there. New Developments * After fighting alongside the Avengers a few times, Kinetic is invited to join them. He eagerly accepts and moves into the mansion. * Kinetic does battle with the Fallen One in New York City, joins with the Uni-Power to become Captain Universe and drives the Fallen One off the planet. The Uni-Power leaves him soon after wards. * During the Kree and Skrull crisis, Kinetic telepathically exchanges information with a Kree Commander, learning the alien language and how to fly one of their ships. It's thanks to this that the Avengers secure a Kree shuttle and several pieces of alien technology for themselves. * Ethan befriends fellow mutant heroes from the X-men and students of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. He then helps to bring the Avengers and X-men together into an alliance. * Kinetic supports Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch becoming Avengers, having befriend Pietro before he and his sister left the Brotherhood. * Various events such as the loss of teammates and the declining state of human-mutant relations cause Kinetic to start to sink into depression. * Ethan spends a week in a coma after being ambushed and badly beaten by anti-mutant protesters after a battle. He awakens in time to help fight in the second Kree-Skrull conflict. * Further depressed by Steve Rogers quitting as Captain America and Hawkeye leaving the team, Kinetic becomes quite withdrawn from the team and very critical of John Walker and the Government in general. * When the Avengers disband following the attack from the Masters of Evil, a distraught Kinetic disappears. After spending several days living on the streets, Ethan quits being Kinetic. He reinvents himself as 'The Major', believing himself to be a much better symbol for the country than John Walker. Creating a suit of armor out of scrap metal with his powers, Ethan presents himself to the public as a power-armor wearing hero and quickly gains a fan following. * When Sentinels rampage, The Major and several other young heroes respond to the emergency. Recognizing potential and feeling rather lonely, Ethan brought the other heroes together to form the New Warriors. * Ethan encouraged and trained the New Warriors, trying not to get too attached to them but making sure they bonded with one another. Eventually, he reveals his true identity and that he used to be Kinetic to them. * The Major comes into direct conflict with a more violent John Walker after witnessing the man's more brutal methods but becomes distracted and captured by AIM until his team rescues him. * When Dr. Doom attacks the UN, Ethan takes him on directly. His armor is destroyed and he's knocked out. When he regains consciousness and sees his team still fighting, Ethan becomes Kinetic once again and the New Warriors defeat Dr. Doom. His new good mood doesn't last long as the New Warriors disband shortly after the battle. The public and authorities is meanwhile convinced by the Latverian Leader that the attack was committed by a malfunctioning robot duplicate, further frustrating the disbanded team who know from first hand experience that it was not a robot. * Kinetic is quick to come to the Avengers' aid at the Raft and eagerly rejoins the team. Personality Optimistic - He knows he's gonna make mistakes and that some things are going to go wrong but Ethan likes to look towards a better tomorrow. He believes that in the end, good will beat evil even if he knows the road will be a bumpy one. He may mess up but he'll admit it and then say he's gonna try to be better for the next time. Hope - Though he says it had nothing to do with his decision to take up the heroic scene, ever since he started putting on the costume Ethan developed a bit of a goal for the future. He's working to put his powers to good use and hopes to one day be among great heroes like Captain America. Stubborn - When he sets his mind on something, Ethan can be difficult to dissuade. He doesn't become completely unreasonable, but it takes a lot of convincing to get him to change his mind. Loyalty - Ethan's fiercely loyal to any friends he may make. He'll defend them to the last, putting himself on the line even if up against something he knows he can't beat. Depressed - He used to be just a 'happy' guy, but a lot of things happening to Ethan have gloomed him up. He usually seems depressed or like something is bothering him. He tries to hide it but some people can read it easy. Doubt - Something that Ethan has trouble believing is that he's 'good enough'. He always worries that he'll not live up to the task and fail. Be it his art, his luck with romance, or his heroics, he's nagged by the feeling that he's not good enough and will often subconsciously convince himself he's worse off than he is. Little Weird - Maybe its because he's an artist, but sometimes Ethan will just be a little weird. He'll go off on random tangents in a conversation or just space out. Sometimes, he can be heard mumbling to himself or just humming a little tune. Ethan's just got his own way of doing things sometimes. Logs Pre-Vamp Logs *2011-03-08 - Captain at the Comic Shop - Steve visits Ethan at work. *2011-04-09 - No Beekeepers Here - Kinetic investigates some reports of AIM agents in the area but instead finds a toxic girl. *2011-04-06 - Gangsta's in New York - Iron Man and Kinetic are battling some mech-gangsta's and Spider-Woman joins in on the fun. *2011-04-15 - DOOM go BOOM! - Dr. Doom gets his hands on an incomplete cosmic cube, leaving the Avengers cleaning up the mess - and the cube. *2011-07-15 - Game Play - Stark needs as break and some sympathy. Well, he at least gets the break as he plays the 'in development' Avengers vs. Kang the Conqueror S-HoloBox game with two of his friends. *2011-07-16 - Avengers in Danger! - Wolverine appears at the Avenger's Mansion under pretense. He ends up telling them about a plot against the Avengers. In the end, they discover it has already started. *2012-02-23 - Acts of Vengeance: Mutant Mayhem - The Brotherhood of Mutants attacks a chemical plant to lure the Avengers into a trap! (MTV: 2012-02-23 - Avengers Clean Up Crime Overspill) Category:Marvel Hero Category:Marvel Original Category:New York City Category:Marvel Retired Category:Marvel NPC